She never lets it go to her heart
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a GH story that mainly focus on a lot of unusual couples such as: Johnny and Carly, Sonny and Brenda, Jason and Alexis and Jax and Courtney
1. She never lets it go to her heart 1 JC

Title: She never lets it go to her heart

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(She never lets it go to her heart by Tim McGraw)

"Everywhere I go,

They're starin' at her

Every man I know.

He wants to have her,

I guess I oughta be

A jealous man.

I look the other way

They're hittin' on her

Every night and day

They telephone her,

They try to get to her, 

But I know they can't."

Johnny was leaning up against the wall in the penthouse watching Sonny and Carly dance. He had watched Carly go around the room and dance with every guy but him. It was what Carly did though. He was used to it. He closed his eyes because he was getting tired and was shocked to see Carly standing in front of him smiling when he opened his eyes. "Is there something you need?" He asked with a smile.

_"Well I was hoping that my boyfriend would dance with me at least once tonight." Carly said smiling._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, do you think that would be possible?"_

_"But you looked so happy with all those other men."_

_"But I'd be so much happier if my boyfriend was dancing with me. So you think you could talk to him and convince him to dance with me?"_

_"Well that just might happen."_

_"Really? And how long will I have to wait?"_

_"Not any longer." Johnny said as he took her hand._

_"Good because I was getting impatient." Carly said as he led her out to her floor._

_"Will you shut up and dance with me." Johnny said smiling._

_"I thought you loved my voice?"_

_"Not when I'm trying to dance with you I don't."_

_"Well I'm not shutting up just because you told me to."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"This." Johnny said as he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back._

"Johnny? Johnny? Wake up." Max said as he nudged him.

Johnny woke with a jolt. "What…" He started to say.

"You feel asleep."

"No… that couldn't of been a dream." Johnny protested.

"Look." Max said as he turned him toward the dancing.

"What?" Johnny asked as he saw Carly and Sonny; Brenda and Jason dancing among people.

"Can't you see that Carly is with Sonny." Max said.

"Why would you point that out?"

"Because I know you were dreaming about Carly again. You always dream about Carly."

"So what? Is there something so wrong about that?"

"Yeah she's married to your boss."

"Who's in love with his best friend's wife. So what's the problem?"

"He's also in love with his own wife."

"But does she really love him?"

"Yes, Johnny how many times do I have to tell you this?" Max said annoyed.

"When we go through one night where she doesn't look at me." Johnny said smiling as Carly looked at him.


	2. She never lets it go to her heart 2 SB

Title: She never lets it go to her heart 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(She never lets it go to her heart by Tim McGraw)

"'Cause she never lets it go to her heart.  
She never lets it go that far.  
When they start talkin'  
She starts walkin'  
Right back to my arms.  
She can turn every head,  
But she never lets it go to her heart."

Sonny sat down on the couch for a second and took a deep breath. This party was supposed to be a celebration for Jason and Brenda, but Sonny was finding it hard to celebrate. I mean sure his best friend has been released and his old love was finally free of the annoying Scotty but he still wasn't happy. Carly could see it, he knew that but what was he going to tell her if she asked why? That he still had feelings for Brenda? That if he could, he'd be with her be with her right now? Carly would be heart broken and he couldn't do that to her because he still loved her. _He got up to get a drink but as he reached for the Bourbon, he was shocked to feel someone else's hand on his. He grabbed the hand and turned around to see who it was._

_"Can I have my hand back?" Brenda asked smiling._

_"And let you leave me again?" Sonny asked smiling_

_"Is that what you've been so worried about?" Brenda asked worried._

_"Well last time you left you pretended to be dead for three years." Sonny pointed out._

_"Well I'm not leaving this time and I'm not planning on dying any time soon but I also can't really live with out my hand."_

_"Why? Anything you need done, I can get it done."_

_"I know that but I'd still like my hand back."_

_"Fine but you owe me." Sonny said letting go._

_"I'll repay you tonight." Brenda said smiling_

_"I didn't think we had plans for tonight."_

_"We always have plans for every night."_

_"Really? So you've already cleared out my whole calendar and yours?"_

_"Yeah you can check it if you'd like your says Brenda in big letters all over it." Brenda said smiling_

_Sonny walked over to his calendar and opened it and sure enough in big red letters it had the words Brenda on it. "And where am I supposed to write my plans for the day now?"_

_"Tell me, I can write it down for you." Brenda said going over and sitting down at the desk._

_"No, I already told you no." He said walking over to her._

_"No to what? Helping out my boyfriend?"_

_"No to working for me. I know you want a job but you're not going to work for me."_

_"Well then I'll see if Jax needs some help." Brenda said as she picked up the phone._

_Sonny took the phone out of her hands and hung up. "No, you're not working for Jax and you're not working for me."_

_"Well then what am I going to do?"_

_"You're going to live here and let me take care off you."_

_"But I want to work!"_

_"Fine then work here."_

_"As what?"_

_"What ever you want to be."_

_"If you're think housewife, I'm going to kill you."_

_"Why? I thought you'd like the idea of being my wife?"_

_"It's the house in front of the word wife that's bothering me." _

_"Well then you'll just have to settle for wife, ok?" Sonny asked smiling as he reached into his pocket._

_"Are you asking me to marry you?" Brenda asked hopeful._

_"Maybe." Sonny said smiling._

Carly clicked her glass and Sonny jolted back to reality. 

"Ok, ok I'd like to make a toast for the Morgans." She said smiling.

"Carly, you don't have to." Jason said pleading.

"Oh come on, it's not like we get toasted to very often." Brenda said as she put her arm around him.

"Yeah, let her do it Jason. You two deserve it." Sonny said walking up and putting his arm around Carly.

"Fine but you need to get your arms off me." He told Brenda.

"Oh don't try to pretend like you don't like me because I know you do." She said laughing.


	3. She never let it go to her heart 3 JA

Title: She never lets it go to her heart 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(She never lets it go to her heart by Tim McGraw)

"She walks into the room,  
And everybody watches every move,  
Hopin' she don't love me.  
I know it by the way  
They hang around.  
But they don't realize,  
There's more to her  
Than what meets the eye.  
That's why I'm certain  
No matter what they do  
To reach her now."

"You look really happy." Jason told Alexis sarcastically.

"Well I promised my self I'd never come back into this penthouse and again and yet here I am." Alexis said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Have a better place to be?" 

"Yeah with my daughter at the hospital."

"Right." Jason got silent. "Yeah I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"Coming from statue guy that actually means something."

"Well it's the least I could do. I mean you got me off."

"You were innocent."

"But you hate me."

"Well I guess even people I hate shouldn't got down for a crime they didn't commit."

Ned walked over to the two of them. "Want to dance?" He asked Alexis.

"Sure." She said as she took his hand.

Jason sat down in the chair Alexis had gotten out of. He closed his eyes, trying to picture being anywhere else's. 

_"You're going to give me my money, right?" Alexis asked._

_Jason opened his eyes.  "The party isn't over yet anything could happen."_

_"Right, like this party is going to get any better, any times soon."_

_"It might." Jason said lying._

_"If you really believe that then why are you sitting here wishing you were some where's else?"_

_"Because my girlfriend doesn't seem to want to be with me, she'd rather talk to everyone else."_

_'No, I have to for me to keep my job. Because it seems the more time I spend with you in public, the more I have to do to keep my job."_

_"So what are you saying I'm bad for your image?"_

_"Always have been."_

_"Then why are you talking to me now?"_

_"Because I want my money because I won the bet."_

_Jason smiled. "Then leave the party now and let's go home."_

_"But what about my job?"_

_"You don't need the money; I make enough."_

_"But it's blood money."_

_"So? It still buys things doesn't it?"_

_"I guess."_

_"So are you coming home or not?"_

_"Yeah let's go." She said as she took his hand._

"Jason?" Brenda asked as she waved her hand in front of her husband's face one more time.

"What?" Jason asked as he opened his eyes.

"What or should I ask who were you dreaming about?" Brenda asked smiling.

The dream suddenly came to Jason. "Had he really dreamed about Alexis?" He asked himself. He knew the answer was yes. But he didn't know why. He looked over and saw Alexis dancing with Need. "Brenda, do you want to go home?"

"Sure, but don't forget we agreed to get the annulment first thing in the morning."

"I know. I can't wait." Jason said as they started to leave. He was trying with all his might to get Alexis out of his head.


	4. She never lets it go to her heart 4 JC

Title: She never lets it go to her heart 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(She never lets it go to her heart by Tim McGraw)

"She never lets it go to her heart.  
She never lets it go that far.  
When they start talkin'  
She starts walkin'  
Right back to my arms.  
She can turn every head,  
But she never lets it go to her heart."

"Why are you here? I thought your big brother was throwing a party?" Jax asked Courtney as he came into the dinner.

"I know I just left it. I had work to do."

"Your brother has a lot of money so why do you work?"

"You have a lot of money and don't you still work?" Courtney asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"I'm not really sure that's for the same reasons but yes I do work." 

_Courtney laughed. "Sure Jax you can work but I can't? I mean do you really think that when we're married, I'll quit me job?" She asked as she started to get dressed for work._

Jax came out of their bathroom and walked over to her. "I thought that was part of the deal?" He asked smiling

_"I'd never agree to a deal like that." _

_"Even for the love of you life?"_

_"Sure when I met him." Courtney said smiling._

_"That's really not funny." Jax said as he put his arms around her stomach._

_"I thought it was funny."_

_"You would." Jax said as he started to kiss her neck._

_"You know you're making it very hard for me to get ready for work."_

_"I know that's kind of the point."_

_"But I can't just not show up."_

_"Then call in sick."_

_"But I'm not sick."_

_"You and I both know that but Bobbie doesn't."_

_"You want me to lie?"_

_"I want to spend the day with you." Jax said pleading._

_Courtney smiled. "Where's the phone?"_

"Jax! Jax! Your phone is ringing!" Courtney screamed.

Jax snapped out his thoughts. "What?"

"Your phone it's ringing."

"Right, thanks." He said as he answered it.  "Ok Skye calm down. I'll right there as soon as I can." Jax said as he got up. He put some money down on the counter. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, you know I hope everything's all right with Skye." Courtney said as she took the money.

"Things are never all right with Skye but thanks any way." He said as he ran out the door.


	5. She never lets it go to her heart 5 TS

Title: She never lets it go to her heart 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

"When they start talkin'  
She starts walkin'  
Right back to my arms.  
She can turn every head,  
But she never lets it go to her heart.  
( never lets it go to her heart )"

Taggart was sitting down at his desk when Skye came in. 

"You want to take this one?" The officer said as he came in with Skye.

"I know I must dreaming because I know you wouldn't be trying to give me one of the case you don't want." Taggart said sarcastically.

"Oh come on your owe me." The officer said.

"Look if you would just take these cuffs off of me then neither one of you would have to take my case." Skye said mad.

"Shut up!" Taggart said mad.

"So will you take her?" The officer asked.

"What is she in for?" Taggart said.

"Drunken disorder." The officer said. "And thanks."

"Let's be very clear on one thing and that's that this will more than pay you back."

"Yeah." The officer said laughing as he walked off.

"Ok Mrs. Chadler-Quartermine how about you sit down." Taggart said as he pushed her down in the car.

"Don't I at least get one phone call?" Skye asked annoyed.

"How about you shut up and then we'll take about the phone call." Taggart said annoyed.

_"Hey Taggart telephone!" One of the officers screamed._

_"Who is it?" Taggart asked._

_"It's your fiancée, she says it's an emergency."_

_"Ok thanks."_

_"She's on line 4."_

_Taggart picked up the phone. "Skye, what's wrong?" Taggart asked worried._

_"What makes you think something's wrong?" Skye asked confused._

_"You said it was an emergency."_

_"And…"_

_"Skye, remember what I said defines an emergency?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So are you in danger of any kind?"_

_"No."_

_"Is anyone dying?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why did you say it was an emergency?"_

_"Because it is, it's just not that kind of an emergency." _

_Taggart laughed. "Ok I'll bite. What kind of emergency is it?"_

_"A wedding one."_

_"Ok what's the problem?"_

_"The seating arrangement for our reception. Your mother and my mother can't sit next to each other. They'd kill each other. So what are we going to do?"_

_"We're not going to do anything. I'm going to finish my work, come home and spend the rest of the evening with my beautiful fiancée who will of fixed this by then or have just decided to not let our mothers bother her. How does that sound as a plan for you?"_

_"It sounds great."_

_"Good."_

_"And Marcus?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

"Taggart! Taggart!"

Taggart was taken out of his thought by Skye. "What?" He asked mad.

"If you don't give me my phone call now then I'll claim in court that you denied me my basic rights."

"Fine, take your damn phone call!" Taggart said mad as he handed her the phone.


End file.
